fabulous_angelasfandomcom-20200215-history
Delicious: Emily's Honeymoon Cruise/The Beach
This is the sixth and final restaurant of Emily's Honeymoon Cruise. Episode 6: Throwing Dirt Level 1 *'Target: 1000; Expert: 1250' *Parick: Uhm... E...Emily? *Emily: Yeah? *Patrick: Can we talk about what just happened? *Emily: *sigh* I don't know. Can we just try to have a good time on the beach? *Emily: Look! They have a little food stand! I'm going to check it out. *Emily: Brad? *Brad: Emily!!! What are you doing here? *Emily: I'm here on... *Brad: I'm sorry, Ems, but can we talk after my shift? *Emily: Of course. *She had a cloud above. *And she left. Afterward *Emily: Brad, this is my husband Patrick. *Brad: Husband?! You got married? *Emily: Yes. We're on our honeymoon. *Patrick: And how do you know each other? *Emily: Well... *Brad: I used to have a massive crush on your girl but that's all over now. *Brad: Looks like I have to go. See you guys later. *Brad leaves. Level 2 *'Target: 1100; Expert: 1350' *Emily: Have you seen the ship from here? It's HUGE! *Emily: I still can't believe Jimmy just went out and bought it. *Patrick: I hate to break it with you, Emily, but your family is pretty weird. *Emily: Our family. You remember your mom is running the spa, right? During the level *Emily and Patrick saw the baby turtles crawling to the sea, so take a picture! Level 3 *'Target: 1600; Expert: 2050' *Brad: Baby dolls. Please. Why the fuss? *Brad: I'm just saying, with a little imagination we can make this a win-win for everybody. *They left. *Emily: You never change, do you? *Brad: I know who I am. During the level *Brad has to give the attention. Afterward *Patrick: That Brad is really something, isn't he? *Emily: Well... I like to think he's looking for that special someone. *Emily: It's just that they're all special to him. *Patrick: Luckily I found my one and only. Level 4 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2530' *Jenny Lee: MY SISTER, BRAD? REALLY?! *Jenny Lee: You think you can break any heart you want. How about I break something of yours? *Jenny breaks the beads angrily. Brad cries! *Jenny Lee left. *Brad: Noo... no... no. *Brad: Oh, Ivy. *Emily: Oh, Brad. It's okay. I can help you fix that.. *Brad: Really? I'll see if I can find all the beads. During the level *Brad has to find 18 beads. Afterward *Emily: I think I found all of them. *Emily places the bracelet back to Brad. *Emily: Voila! Almost as good as new. *Emily: Sorry, but I have to know. Why not just buy a new one? *Brad: It wouldn't be this one. Level 5 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2270' *The kid messes up with the sandcastle. It collapsed! He cries! *Patrick: Wow! Did you build this ruin? *"It's not a ruin! It was a castle!" *Patrick: Well, I think it's still pretty cool. *Patrick: Only the best castles survive to become ruins. *Patrick: Or, I could help you rebuild it. Would you like that? *"Okay." During the level *Patrick has to rebuild the castle. Afterward *All of a sudden, there is a trap. *Brad: Wowsers, Pat, you're really good with munchkins. *Patrick: Yes, I've been told. *Brad left the beach. *Patrick: I'm sorry, Emily. I can't help that I'm good with kids. I like them. *Patrick: As a matter of fact, I can't help wanting to start a family. *Patrick: I love you, and we're in the perfect place in our lives. *Emily: Oh, we are, are we? *Emily: I've spent my whole life getting to where I am in my career, and you expect me to give it all up? *Emily: You ask me, you've been spending too much time around Brad. Maybe you two should have kids. *Emily left the beach. *Patrick: What? E..Emily, I didn't... *The rake trap hurt Patrick, fell down on the beach sand! *Patrick was got caught in the rake trap! *The ship is leaving. Episode 12: Landlocked Level 1 *'Target: 2500; Expert: 2750' *A FEW DAYS EARLIER... *Patrick: Oof, my head! *Patrick takes a look around for Emily. *Patrick: NO! Emily... The Cruise... *Patrick looks around. *Brad: Yeah, well, what can you do? *Patrick: But I have to get to Emily... *Patrick: We were having this dumb fight... *Brad: Yeah. That boat's long gone. *Brad: Looks like you're stuck here with me. *Brad: Ya know. But you could do worse. *Brad: Cone on. I could use some help around here. *Patrick is now the cleaner instead. Georgeopolos and Jenny-Lee are now the couple. Afterward *These women enter the beach. Brad does the trick. *Brad: Hey dude, I'd like to introduce you to my new friends. *Brad: This is Shirley and... umm Leonie? Shaniqua? *Yasmine: Yasmine. With a Y. *Brad: What do you think? Shirley or... Jacqueline? *Patrick: What? I prefer someone else. Specifically, my wife! *Brad: Chillax, bro. Be more like Jenny-Lee. *Brad: She was dating me a week ago and now she's here with my best friend Georgeopolos. *Grorgeopolos: Whassup? *Patrick: What a day this is turning out to be. Oh, Emily. Come back soon. Level 2 *'Target: 2100; Expert: 2400' *Patrick goes to Brad, fell down. *Patrick: Brad? *Brad: Hey, baby, seriously, just a few more Zs, and I'm all yours... *Patrick's phone: You've reached the voicemail of Angela, I'm not here... *Patrick: I guess I might as well open the beach-club, *Patrick: and clean up a bit, while I'm at it. *Patrick runs the beach. During the level *Patrick has to clean up the beach by throwing the trash to the recycle bin. Afterward *Patrick cleans a table. Brad wakes up. *Brad: Hey Dude, thanks for covering for me. *Patrick: It's okay. It was a nice distraction. *Brad: From what? You're in paradise man. *Parick: From my wife and my whole family leaving me behind. Remember. *Brad: Oh yeah. Well, I take my distractions in the three Bs: Babes, Babes and Babes. *Patrick: Huh. I can see that's really working out for you. Level 3 *'Target: 1900; Expert: 2200' *Brad and his girlfriend kiss! *Brad: It's sad you've got to leave so soon... *"I could stay a little..." *Brad: Shhh! Let's not ruin the moment with a lot of talking. *She leaves. *Patrick: Brad. Don't you get tired of going from one superficial relationship to another? *Brad: I learned it's better this way. You don't get your heart broken. *Brad: Like you've ever had your heart broken. *Brad: Ivy... She was my everything... *Brad: But then she chose the mountains over the sea. Over me. *Brad: She said she loved me, but she knew I could never give up surfing. *Brad: You hold on to your girl with all your might. No matter what you have to give up. During the level *Take a picture with Georgeopolos and Jenny-Lee finding a pearl from a clam. Afterward *Brad: Are you all right, Bro? *Patrick: I'm so stupid. Emily and I were having a fight about kids... *Patrick: It was all my fault. I just kept pushing. *Brad: Dude. Stop beating yourself up. I'm sure she'll forgive you. *Brad: After all the dumb stuff I've done, she's still talking to me. *Brad: And you, she loved enough to marry. *Brad gives something to Patrick. *Patrick: Thanks, Brad. *Brad: That's what bros are for... Level 4 *'Target: 2300; Expert: 2800' *Patrick spotted a flower and it quickly disappeared! *Brad: Whatcha looking at, Pat? *Patrick: I don't know. I could have sworn a plant just popped up then disappeared again. *Brad: Oh yeah, that's a nasty weed that grows along this coast... *Patrick: I know a little something about flowers, and I've never seen anything like it... *Patrick: Maybe I should get some samples to send to the World Wide Flower Association, the WWFA. *Brad: Whatever floats your boat. During the level *Brad has to pluck 10 flowers spotted on the sand. Afterward *Patrick picks up a flower. *Patrick: It's really quite amazing. These flowers grow under the sand, *Patrick: and only came up for light when they need it. *Brad: um. Okay. You know we're surrounded by hotties, right? *Patrick: That's great. The perfect picture to send to the WWFA. *Patrick takes a picture. *Brad: I give up. Level 5 *'Target: 2100; Expert: 2400' *Patrick and Brad clean the tables. *The phone was rang. *Patrick: Hmm, my phone... *Patrick: MY PHONE!!! *Patrick runs to the phone. *Patrick: Emily? *Patrick: Yes, I did send you those flower samples. *Emily: Really? Thank you very much. I'll have to... to talk it over with my wife. *Brad: Keep it down, Dude. What's with all the excitement? *Patrick: You thought I was wasting my time with those flowers, but I just got a job offer from the WWFA. *Brad: Right on. Afterward *The cruise ship was spotted. Emily arrives at the beach. *Emily: Patrick? *Patrick turns to Emily. *Patrick: EMILY! *Emily and Patrick gave hugs! *Emily: You're here, you're really here... *Emily: I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot. *Patrick: I'm sorry too... *Patrick: I was so worried... *Emily: I love you so much. *Emily: Now that I think of it, Patrick is probably anxious to get out of the sun. *Patrick: Thanks for everything, Brad! *Patrick feels to Brad. *Patrick: I hope you find that special someone, someday. *Patrick: Who knows? Maybe I have already. Episode 18: Epilogue Level 1 *'Target: 1900; Expert: 2150' *THREE MONTHS LATER *Back in the beach... *Angela, Jimmy, Antonio, Brigid, Edward, Evelyn, Francois, Kate, Emily, and Patrick enter the beach. *Brad: There they are!!! *Brad: I'm so glad you all could make it!!! *Emily: It's not every day a friend gets married. *Patrick: Where is the lucky lady? *Brad: Ivy! *Ivy enters the beach. *Brad: Emily and Family, meet Ivy. *Ivy: Hi guys, I've heard a lot about you! *Brad: You guys go settle in. We'll meet up for some grub... *Everybody leave except Brad, Ivy, Delphi, Emily, and Patrick. Afterward *Everybody go to the beach. *Brad: I'd like to prepare a toast to Emily and Patrick. *Brad: Without you guys I might have never had the courage to call Ivy. *Brad: And we all know how that turned out... *Brad: To Emily and Patrick! *Everybody have the drink! Level 2 *'Target: 2100; Expert: 2400' *Angela: Really? *Angela: I got the lease in Manhattan? Are the fabrics on their way? *Emily: Congratulations You're now the proud owner of your very own boutique! *Angela: I know, and the money we earned on the cruise already paid 3 months' rent. *Ivy: I'm really happy for you, but... *Angela: Oh, yes, I'm sorry... *Angela cuts something. *Angela: That should do it. Now it's the groom's turn. *Ivy leaves the beach. During the level *Angela has to fit the suit for Brad. Afterward *Jimmy enters the beach. The cruise director enters. *Cruise director: You sure you want to sell it? *Jimmy: 100%, the cruise ship life is much too stressful for me. *Jimmy: Besides, my wife is opening a new business. *Cruise director: Your loss! *Cruise director hands the briefcase. Jimmy opens it. *Jimmy: What is the big boss going to do with a cruise ship? *Cruise director: I dunno, but his wife got expensive taste. *Jimmy: I know that feeling... Level 3 *'Target: 2000; Expert: 2150' *Brigid and Antonio enter the beach. Antonio carries something heavy. *Brigid: It's not too heavy for you? *Antonio: Of course not, honey... *Emily: Antonio! Brigid! *Emily: Did I hear something about you two opening a spa together? *Brigid: Yes, it's being built in Snuggford as we speak! *Antonio: ...Just... around... the... corner... *Brigid: Yes, just around the corner from your restaurant, my dear. *Brigid: Come, Antonio, I see a good spot over there! *Brigid and Antonio leave the beach. During the level *Emily and Patrick are kissing in romantic love! Take a final picture! Level 4 *'Target: 1800; Expert: 2000' *Emily and Patrick enter the beach. *Emily: What's the matter, Francois? *Francois: I don't know, it seems like everyone is moving on, *Francois: and I still haven't got a clue what to do with my life. *Francois: I can't stay Emily's Francois forever. *Emily: No matter what, you'll always be my Francois. *Francois: Also I kinda miss that kid Josh. *Francois: I mean, who knew it's be so great having kids around? *Emily: Be careful what you wish for. Afterward *There's a boat! *Evelyn and Edward enter the beach! *Emily: Did I just see you guys on a SPEEDBOAT? *Evelyn: Yes, your dad took me a beautiful cove... *Evelyn: Just the two of us. *Evelyn: Perfect for skinny dipping. *Emily: Mom! Level 5 *'Target: 2100; Expert: 2600' *Brad: Tonight's the night, are you ready? *Ivy: Of course I am, silly. *Ivy and Brad kiss! *Angela: No time for that! There's still a lot to be done! *Angela: What's with the seagull infestation? I'm taking the bride! *Angela: You guys, do something about all... this. *Brad: Your sister's quite a commanding girl. *Angela leaves the beach. During the level *Brad has to shoo away 8 seagulls. Afterward *Emily and Patrick stand up. *Emily: It's time for you to put on your suit. We'll take it from here. *Brad: Thank you guys so much! *Now entering the Beach Wedding. *Brad: I do. *Reverend Baylor: I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride! *Brad and Ivy gave the first kiss. After that, is the dance! *Emily: Remember our wedding day? *Patrick: You were beautiful. Still are. *Emily: Yes, but not like I was that day. *Patrick: No. Now you're even more beautiful. *Patrick: Oh, I almost forgot! *Patrick: Brad! Just a word of choice... *Brad: Sure, Patrick, what is it? *Patrick: Whatever you do... *Patrick: Don't go on a honeymoon cruise. *'The End'